Macy
Macy is a character in Trick 'r Treat. Macy is one of the six characters to be punished by the dead on Halloween night for not following the old halloween rules. She was portrayed by Britt McKillip, who would later go on to do the voice of Queen Chrysalis in her Princess Cadence disguise, as well as the real Princess Cadence herself. History The Principal Macy is one of the Trick or Treaters that visits Steven Wilkins's house. She asks him for a pumpkin that she says she's collecting for the charity organization UNICEF, but in truth she wants to use it for a prank. The School Bus Massacre Macy, Schrader, Sara, Chip, and Rhonda, a servant, journey to the local rock quarry, where Macy tells them the local urban legend of "The Halloween School Bus Massacre". The group play a prank on Rhonda in which they pretend to be the undead children and chase Rhonda until she trips and knocks herself out. Macy shows no sympathy for Rhonda, saying the prank went "perfect", and she gets angry when the others want to help Rhonda calm down when she awoke frightened after her head injury. She and the others decide to pack everything up and go home, when they out of nowhere hear strange voices. The real undead school bus children suddenly rise from the water and chase the group. When Macy and the others finally make it to the elevator, they see Rhonda has locked herself in the elevator leading out of the quarry. Macy and the others beg Rhonda to let them inside, but Rhonda ignores them and rides it up herself as the School Bus children corner them as an act of vengeance for the prank and bullying her. As Rhonda steps out of the elevator, Macy and the others are heard being dismembered and eaten alive. Gallery Medium 3ce49d15800b890780b0cb11d7c2968b.jpeg trick_12.jpg|Macy with the other kids. Brittmckillip.jpg|Macy begs for her life. Trivia *Macy is one of the six human antagonists in Trick 'r Treat; The others are Mr. Kreeg, Chip Winslow, Sara Perry, Sam "Schrader" Hader, and Steven Wilkins. *At the start of the movie, it was made to believe that Macy was a kind person, but her true personality was revealed when she took her prank too far. *It is assumed she made fun of Rhonda before the events of the movie. *It's hinted that she had a crush on Schrader. *She is most likely the first antagonist to be killed, unless Wilkins' death happened before hers (A distinct possibility, due to the fact that the stories in Trick 'r Treat are interconnected and don't necessarily follow a straightforward chronology). Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Non-Action Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Dimwits Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Xenophobes Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Extremists Category:Misandrists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Symbolic Category:Leader Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Scapegoat Category:Amoral Category:Betrayed Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents